


Crazy Froakie

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Sorry <3, actually. a post on instagram, crackfic, i dont know what compelled me to write this, idk what to tag this as besides an apology so, this is a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Leon finds a funny video on Pidgetter and shows it to his boyfriend, Raihan. To say the least, the video influences Leon a little... too much and gets him in trouble.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Crazy Froakie

With nothing going on in Galar, today was quite boring for Leon and Raihan. The couple remained seated on the couch in Leon’s living room, doing their own thing. Raihan was watching a documentary on Pokémon while Leon was on his phone browsing through pidgetter. The two men leaned against each other before Leon began snickering to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Raihan raised a brow as he looked down to his lover.

“Froakie,” Leon snorted. “Just tap the play button.”

Holding up his phone, he showed Raihan what he had been laughing about. Raihan reached his hand out and tapped the screen. Then the video began to play. On the screen, a CGI froakie wearing headphones and a jacket stood still. The audio sounded shortly after. 

“What’s going on, on?”

Then the CGI froakie began to dance around.

Leon couldn’t stop laughing. The man grinned coyly and he pressed against Raihan, turning off the phone. He hid his face into Raihan’s arm, unable to hold back his laughter. In response, Raihan could only quietly chuckle and raise a brow.

“I don’t get it. Why is it so funny?”

Leon simply shook his head, unable to respond. Raihan didn’t understand why the joke was so funny. The man merely went back to watching TV, paying no mind to Leon who had tears in his eyes due to laughing so much.

. . . .

The following night, Leon and Raihan were getting quite... frisky. Raihan eagerly straddled Leon’s hops and reached down, caressing his broad chest. Leon excitedly smiled and he shifted around. This wasn’t their first time getting intimate but it seemed so judging by how excited both of them were.

“Raihan...” Leon breathily whined afterward and tried to sit up. 

“I can’t hold back anymore. Get undressed,” Raihan eagerly scoffed and got off of his lover.

Leon sat up but he was grinning from ear to ear. He lowly laughed and reached out, placing a hand on Raihan’s shoulder.

“I lied. I don’t actually like sex. Now shut up and sing crazy froakie with me. What’s going on, on?!”

Raihan blankly stared. He squinted his icy blue eyes at Leon who had leaned against his lover. The man with the purple hair continued to laugh, snorting lightly and widely grinning. He wiped tears from his eyes but Raihan wasn’t having it. Leon was sometimes the worse person ever.

. . .

To say the least, Crazy Froakie was the reason Leon was sleeping on the couch tonight. But, on the couch alone, the man couldn’t help but grin to himself. He was far too proud of himself.

Before going to sleep, Leon quietly mumbled,

“What’s going on, on?”

and then, he decided to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt remember how the meme exactly went


End file.
